Earthbound: The Battle.....of Love?
by AsterikBoy
Summary: Short, sweet, may be funny to people on Ritalin. Paula runs off, and the EB guys go look for her. Ness thinks of his relationship with her, and what these feelings are that he has for her. PG for kissing, and.....yeah, that's all, I guess. One-stand fic,


Earthbound  
The Incredible Battle....of Love?  
By Pokejim  
jimsongrey72@cs.com  
  
  
Disclaimer: Earthbound is owned by Nintendo and the other respective companies. It's your game, do  
what you wanna do.   
  
Author's Notes: This is based after Mother 2, or rather, the only Earthbound game released in the U.S.,  
so it's based on that. And if you read the title, you'll figure out just what it's about. Now, let's all go now!  
Okieska?  
  
(By the way, here's some symbols....)  
  
(Author)  
*Action*  
Psychic talk  
{Thinking}  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Ness woke up at 7:30 in the morning, following yet another knock on....his bedroom door? {This is  
quite unusual...} Ness thought. He opened the door to see his sister Tracy.....rather, what he thinks is  
is sister Tracy, since the figure ran over him in a hurry to get in the door. Tracy ran over to Ness. "Oh,   
Ness! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I need your help with something!" Tracy said in a hurry. Ness seemed  
calm, although sort of annoyed at his sister's intrusiveness. "What is it, Tracy? You know that whatever  
it is, I can take care of!" Ness replied, walking over to his closet, opening it up, and pulling out the old  
Legendary Bat. "What is it?"  
"Somebody called. I think it was Jeff. He wants you to go to Twoson as soon as possible. He said it's an  
emergency.....do you need to bring anything along?" Tracy asked thoughtfully.  
{Paula....she might be in trouble....oh no.....i've got to hurry!!} Ness thought. "Yes, i'll need my Star  
Pendant, and most likely i'm gonna need my Toothbrush and Ruler. I've got a feeling...." Ness said. No  
sooner did Ness say that, than Tracy shoved it down his backpack and pushed him out the door. Ness  
took this time to PSI Teleport Beta to Twoson, in front of Paula's house. Not surprisingly, Jeff was right  
there.   
"Ness! Thank goodness you're here!!!! Paula just.....ran off.....she gave me a call and told me to come  
here, and when I got here, I saw her run off. I tried to give chase, but her velocity rate was about 1/4  
higher than mine, and with the...." Before Jeff could finish, Ness cut him off. "Enough science! So she  
ran.....away.....when you saw her?"  
"Yes.....which is quite....odd, to say the very least...." Jeff said, bewildered.  
"If I have any indication of what I know, we'd better get to Dalaam, FAST." Ness said, and before Jeff  
could open his mouth to reply, both had been teleported-by Ness, of course-to Dalaam. "Let's go see  
Poo. Maybe he can explain what's going on." Ness said. {Paula...I really hope I can help her.....I feel so  
strange.....when I think about her.....I mean, I like her a lot......but do I......love her?} Ness's thoughts  
were interrupted by Poo clearing his throat in front of them.   
"Good evening, Ness. Jeff." Poo bowed in the respectful Dalaamese style. "If you are searching for the   
friend we refer to as Paula, she said she needed to be alone, but wanted to see all of us again.....she had  
mentioned something about figuring out feelings....."   
{Feelings? Does she....have feelings for one of us? I bet it's Poo....all girls love Poo....or Jeff....he's very  
smart, and some girls could like him.....} Ness stopped his thoughts, then finally said, "I'm going to go  
find Paula. You guys can stay here, if you want. I have to talk to her. I wonder what's wrong...." Ness  
said, then teleported to the one place he thought Paula would be.....on the roof of Polestar Preschool.  
He was right. He climbed onto the roof with her, wanting to talk to her, as she sat there, staring at the  
moonlight. It had taken all day for everything to occur.   
"Paula...." Ness said softly, sitting down next to her. Paula spoke, without taking her eyes off the moon.   
"Ness....i'm....i'm sorry I worried all of you...I just.....needed to be alone, that's all...." Ness put his hand  
on hers. She didn't move it. "I understand....but.....do you still want to be alone?"  
"....."   
Ness, you know that I don't.....I......I just can't find the words physically....but maybe with my mind...  
I can explain..... Paula psychically said to Ness. Ness replied.  
Paula, wait.....there's something I have to say.......Paula......we've been through a lot.....destroying the  
ultimate evil of Giygas....taking walks through places.....forcing Jeff to eat Tenderkraut on a bet........  
Ness snickered slightly at this, so did Paula. Ness continued. But there's been one thing on my mind...  
one feeling....and......i've figured it out.....  
Ness... Paula replied, I have to tell you my story, now......yes, we've been through a lot.....and yes,  
I can read what you're thinking....and no, I don't have feelings for Poo, OR Jeff.....I have feelings for you,  
Ness....  
Ness stared for a minute, then said, I have feelings......for.....you....and....now....i'm....going....  
To....tell....you.....right....this.....moment.... Paula finished his thought for him. Then, at the exact  
same time, they both looked into each other's eyes and spoke. "I love you." At this, both blushed. Then,  
as they kept staring into each other's eyes, their faces leaned closer....closer.....closer.....until their lips  
were mere inches from each other. And then....  
"Hey guys! Come on down! We've got a few ideas for the WEDDING you two are gonna have in the near  
future!" Jeff yelled with a smirk on his face at the sight of the two lovebirds. They both looked at Jeff,  
blushed, then proceeded to playfully chase him with the Legendary Bat and Holy Frying Pan.  
"HEY!!!! I WAS ONLY KIDDING!!!!!" Jeff yelled, running for his life.  
"Hehehe...." Ness and Paula snickered, stopping from their chase to look at each other....and then, after  
a moment, finally kiss.....softly, but deeply, and for a long time. Jeff took this oppurtunity to RUN. FAST.  
  
The End!  
  
  
  
(Well, how interesting. By the way, Tenderkraut is some NASTY stuff. Don't ever eat it. Unless you're a  
Tenda. Goodnight, folks. Next will be a mystery/detective-type Earthbound. See you around! And always  
remember.....Fuzzy Pickles!)  
  
  



End file.
